Last Call
by Alexiraw
Summary: After watching her father die Jess has no one left, and wants nothing more than to join him in the afterlife. But after meeting John (Cena), to her a random stranger in a bar he changes her whole reason for living or not living. Only a One shot now.


Author's Note: The first chapter of this story can be read as a one-shot, but if you want to find out what happens next I will post the next chapter in no more than a week. It's Christmas time and a time where suicide rates sky-rocket, so I make sure I let my family and friends know how much I appreciate them and that they're loved.

The first Chapter is rated T. Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 1: The Drunken Monkey**

The bitter taste of Heineken flowed down Jessica's throat, as she tried to clear her mind. She was more of a beer-drinking girl than anything else, so she was use to the taste.

Sure, she loved fruity drinks but today wasn't the fruity drinking type of night.

Her father Mitchell Lupton died two hours ago. We both knew it was coming he had prostate cancer. It should have been easier though, right? Knowing it was coming, but in reality it made it so much harder. Jess' father seemed resigned about it but Jess she didn't know how to deal with it. How do you prepare to not have your dad in your life anymore? How do you properly say goodbye?

The doctor's gave him a month, he lasted 2 weeks longer than that. Jess hated and resented the doctor's for even putting a timeline on her father's life. It was a blessing and a curse to them. For a month, she spent every moment she could by his bed thinking; hoping and praying that it wouldn't be today, hoping that today wasn't the day she'd lose for dad forever.

4 weeks past, turning into 5 weeks she came more hopeful, the hope blossomed as days turned into nights and nights turned into days. Until, today he died. For six weeks Jess crammed all the time she could get in with her dad. She didn't work, didn't talk to anyone else, all her time was spent sitting next to that hospital bed focused on him every story, every laugh, every smile, every gentle fatherly touch. He was the smartest, funniest, and most charismatic person she knew. He was wise too, he taught her so much he was not only her parent but also her best friend_. "Take care of yourself sweetie, I pray that one day you'll find someone to love you as much as I love your mother." _Those were the last words he said to her.

Jess left the hospital as soon as the morgue claimed his body. She drove around in a daze not really knowing where she was going or how she'd gotten there. But somehow she made it to the Drunken Monkey a new bar her and her dad went to after her 21st birthday 6 months ago. It's known for being one of the bars on International Drive that doubles as nightclub on the weekends to college students and tourist.

The day she turned 21 was a memorable one Mitchell woke her up and dragged her downstairs at 9 am. He placed a bottle of Jack Daniels on the kitchen table with a pretty pink bow wrapped around it. 'Happy Birthday' he yelled out in his strong raspy voice his southern drawl sneaking out.

She laughed as he poured one finger for himself because he was going to work and two for Jess. "To turning 21 and your first official _legal_ drink," he said stretching the word legal. We clinked glasses and talked about what she wanted to accomplish this year.

Once again her thoughts ran away from her until the bartender refreshed her drink. Grief and loneliness consumed her and weighed down on her shoulders. What would she do without her old man? He didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve to go out the way he did. He was always so strong, but the cancer beat him down and weakened him to the point where he was confined to a bed. That's what scared Jess the most about seeing him, the amount of pain he was in and his weakened state. Her dad was her rock for so long she didn't know what to do without him. Her biggest fear, being alone has actually come true. Jess' mom died in childbirth along with her twin sister so she never got to know either of them. Her father assumed his responsibility immediately and took care of her even through his grief. He always told her that her mother was his other half and that he never believed in stuff like that until he met her.

Jess took another swig of her third beer wondering if they were in the afterlife together. The closer and closer Mitchell got to his 'deadline' the doctor's gave him the more Jess thought about dying with him.

She knew she wouldn't be missed; life would go on as normal and she could finally find peace. She ached for the overwhelming feeling of peace some describe like religious folks in church on Sundays or art enthusiast when they stare at a joyous painting that invokes all kinds of emotions in them. Never in her life had she experienced a moment of peace. She imagined death brought that kind of peace. What was the point in continuing on when she had nothing left? A tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away not caring to be discrete about it. She was going to die tonight so being embarrass seem petty to her.

John found this cool bar with an interesting name and walked in. Being a Monday night there weren't that many people there and he was glad. He wasn't in the mood to talk to any fans at the moment. He had an early segment in the show and didn't have to be on anymore tonight so he left early. It was just turning 11 pm when he took his seat at a booth way in the back.

He hated his ex-wife Beth so much. She knew he had a show and just had to call him right before it began. They'd been divorced for six months and she decided to just call him and suggested they give it another go. He was so in love with her and he gave her everything he could but it just wasn't enough for her.

The waitress came back with his beer, and he chugged it down before signaling for another. He watched the people around the bar to keep him mind off his ex-wife. 'Was she really sorry?' He thought before shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts.

His eyes travelled to a group of college student playing pool, with what he assumed were their girlfriends. The bar seemed like a college student frequent somewhere he wouldn't normally go to but he liked the name and he needed a drink.

The depressed looking girl he saw at the bar was still there. He could only see her back from his angle but he'd seen her face when he walked in. She was attractive with caramel colored skin maybe lighter, dark brown curly hair pulled into a messy ponytail and small pouty pink lips.

He found her so attractive he had to go over there and at least attempt to talk to her. He took his nearly empty beer bottle with him and stood behind the stool next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

A tall well-built man with a small smile and dimples on his handsome face asked Jess staring down at her with his piercing blue eyes. Afraid to speak so he wouldn't hear the rasp in her voice from fighting back her sobs she shook her head saying no. She hoped he didn't see the look on her face. She wished he'd go away, but she watched as he called the bartender for a beer. He sipped his drink and without looking at her he spoke. . "A guy walks into a bar with his pet monkey," he starts and she rolls her eyes. Really 'a walked into a bar' joke? "He orders a drink and while he's drinking, the monkey jumps all over the place eating everything behind the bar. Then the monkey jumps on to the pool table and swallows a billiard ball."

"The bartender screams at the guy, 'Your monkey just ate the cue ball off my pool table –whole!'" He stops and looks at her from the corner of his eyes to see if she's still listening to him. She is but she didn't know why. There was just something about the deep timbre of his voice that kept her intrigued. She arched her eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Satisfied he spoke again, "'Sorry' replied the guy. 'He eats everything in sight the little bastard. I'll pay for everything.' "

"The man finishes his drink, pays and leaves. Two weeks later, he's in the bar with his pet monkey, again. He orders a drink, and the monkey starts running around the bar. The monkey finds a maraschino cherry on the bar. He grabs it, sticks it up his ass, pulls it out and eats it."

"The bartender is disgusted. 'Did you see what your monkey did now?' he asks. 'Yeah' replies the guy. 'He still eats everything in sight but ever since he swallowed that cue ball, he measures stuff first.' "

She let out the first genuine laugh she's had in a long while. What an unusual joke to tell a girl at a bar. He chuckled and turned to her thrusting his hand out. "I'm John."

She placed her tiny hand into his large ones. "I'm Jess," she answered looking up at his face. There was no sparks, no electric shock, or warm fuzzy feelings that ignited in either of them when they shook hands. But seeing each other's smiles helped them even if it was only a little.

He felt better by making her smile, and his smile made her forget her grief.

"What do you think of the Magics?" he saw her staring at the basketball game on the TV screen.

"I have season tickets," she replied with a shrug. He nodded his headed up and down and brought his drink back up to his lips. "You're a fan then," he stated but it was still as if he's asking.

"No" she answered with no explanation. She didn't understand why his was talking to her. Normally she would have been thrilled at such an attractive guy talking to her but today not so much. Today at her worst, her lowest drinking way her pain after watching her father peacefully drift into nothingness. She didn't want to talk.

"Why do you have season tickets? He asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I went with my father a lot." She answered the alcohol making it harder and harder to sensor her words. "He died today." She added not really meaning too.

"That sucks," was his simple reply.

She turned her head around and looked at him. "That's the best you got? I had high hopes for you after that very colorful joke."

"Will anything else make you feel better?" He asked his intense blue eyes staring down at her intently.

"No nothing will."

He sighed before continuing. "Look I've been having a shitty day as well and misery does love company so why don't you join me at a table. I'll try my best to amuse you with more of my colorful jokes."

She chuckled a little and followed him to the table. She was a little buzzed but she was able to make it there on her own. She was happy to follow him he was a good distraction from the pain. And he had a nice ass. Naughty thoughts of her reaching around him and grabbing it while she yearns for the completion her body craved. She shook her head from her naughty thoughts and almost stumbled.

John led her to his booth in the back; he waited until she was seated before sitting across from her. The waitress brought them two more beers and he watched Jess chug the one she was nursing before sipping the other. "So…" she started, "you know my father died, what's the stuff you're dealing with?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before leaning his head back against the booth. She had the cutest quizzical expression on her face. He pictured him self kissing her in surprise and pulling away just to see her facial expression. "Well?" She encouraged.

"Oh, um", he cleared his throat. "I was divorced six months ago. She couldn't handle my busy work schedule so she slept with the pool boy."

She was silent for a few seconds before she started laughing. "The pool boy seriously?" She asked between breaths.

He would have been upset at her laughing if he didn't like her laugh so much.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "No not seriously. I don't know the guy the point is I was way at work, and she was handling the delivery man's package." He paused, and ran his hand over his face. She giggled, and he smiled taking a sip of his beer. "She called me today wanting to apologize and rekindle our relationship."

They stayed silent for a while. He studied her facial features appreciating her beauty. "That sucks," she told him repeating what he said to her earlier back to him.

"Touché," he replied smiling, they sat there grinning at each other.

"You are so gorgeous," he blurted out after looking directly into her green eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled.

They talked about anything but her dead father or his ex-wife until the closing of the bar. He intrigued her; he was like no one she had ever met. They way he spoke to her she could tell how genuine he was. Talking to him was like enjoying a night out with an old friend. They laughed, and teased each other and even flirted some.

The drunken monkey was closing for the night but neither John nor Jess wanted the night to end. She didn't want to go home to an empty house and the reminder of her dad being gone. She offered to go to his hotel room with him. They were both drunk, and stumbled out the bar doors and into the back of a cab. He put his hand around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, his smelled amazing. He smelt a little like alcohol but the smell of old spice body spray over powered it.

His hotel was the Sheraton just off of I-4; it didn't take long to arrive there. They stepped out of the taxi and John paid the driver after spending 5 five minutes arguing with her about how he should pay. He held her hand the whole time while they made their way through the hotel and to his room.

The sexual tension between John and Jess never eased as they made their way up to the hotel room. Her thoughts were on nothing but forgetting how f'ed up her life is at the moment, and wanting to be with John to accomplish that. Her heart pounded in her chest this wasn't something she normally did, having one-night stands. But she steeled her nerves and pushed through. She liked John and she wanted him and for tonight she needed him. He inserted his room key into the door and let Jess through before he walked in himself.

He still had a hold of her hand and found himself reluctant to let her go. Her touch brought him comfort and it was something that he needed after his conversation with Beth his ex. All he wanted to do was move on, and six months later she's trying to pull him back in. He never believed his friends about the pull she had on him, until he got that call and actually contemplated actually hearing her out. He pulled the green-eyed goddess to the couch and sat down next to her. "You want something to drink?" He asked her. "No I've had enough." He laughed, "Water, silly." He stared at her while she laughed she looked back at him and slightly drew in her bottom lip and bit it. He leaned in slowly; more nervous then he has ever been even counting his debut. He closed the distance behind between their lips and marveled at how soft they were, like silk.

She straddled him and melted into him and he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and travelled upwards as she raked her nails lightly through his short cut hair. "Mhmm." He groaned. She enjoyed each tingle on her fingertips as she ran her hands over each hair follicle. She could feel the pressure the tightness of his jeans pressing into her. His hands caressed her thighs and would occasionally travel up her thighs; linger on her hips before going up her back, shoulders and eventually settling on her face. She loved every minute of the journey. His hands burned her skin and set her whole body on fire. Their kiss was aggressive and passionate almost too passionate for two strangers just meeting.

John was so turned on his thoughts were no longer coherent. Breaking the kiss he through his head back. "Mhmm good, feels so good." He said while she used the friction of their clothes to her advantage.

His hands gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged it upward, his fingers purposely tracing every curve leaving a trial of goose bumps on her flesh. She lifted her arms over her head. He loved her body, it was petite and fit, but she was curvy as well.

She took off his shirt and wasn't surprised to find a ripped chest she to him in and memorized each and every muscle. She pushed him down so that he was lying on the couch, and began exploring each muscle with her tongue up and over each ab muscle feeling his muscle contract each time she would touch it.

She was driving him crazy, each kiss, each time her hot and wet mouth moved over his body. She travelled farther down and he was just about losing his mind. He was so focused on the amazing sensations she was creating with her mouth that he didn't notice her unbuckle and zip his pants. "Up." She said and he lifts his hips as she slid his pants off of him throwing them over his sneakers he didn't feel her take off.

She stood up and looking him directly in the eye started caressing her body. Touching, teasing rubbing, her arms moving lower and lower she was biting her bottom lip again, she smirked at him. Her fingers unbuttoned her jeans and the sound of her zipper echoed through the room making him twitch. She hooked her fingers between a belt loops on each side and leisurely pulled then down moving her hips each time she did it.

Her jeans dropped to the floor pooling at her ankles. She creeped closer to him, and ran hands over his legs up to his knees, and on his inner thighs. "Jess, oh my God," he called out breathlessly John found himself praising a God he had long not acknowledged, as she tasted him with her tongue with one long stroke. She consumed him turned his world upside down, in that moment he was hers. Her body sung to him and he was caught in the siren's song.

Jess loved his sounds of pleasure they made her feel sexy, and powerful. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, not taking any control away from her. Somehow, he knew she needed to be in control at that moment. She crawled up the rest of his body and he let his hands trail all the way down to her nice bottom. He captured her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, she gasped giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"I want you so much, it's driving me crazy," he said pulling her away by grasping her face.

John decided that it was his turn. He wanted to worship her body, and taste every inch of her skin. He flipped her over so he was on top and started peppering kissed along her right leg, and switching to her left. She teased him too long and they were both getting impatient. He slipped off her underwater and carried her to the bedroom.

They were so lost in each other touch, taste, sight, smell the overload of senses caused for an even more intense experience for the both of them.

Throughout the night the couldn't get enough of each other, the talked, made love, talked, and made love some more before they eventually fell asleep.

Jess woke up before John did, and stared down at the incredibly gorgeous, truly amazing man beside her. When she sat down in that bar drinking away her sorrows and contemplating death, he sat down next to her and cheered her up. She walked into the living room and got dressed. She will never forget him. She grabbed a sheet of paper and scribed down a goodbye and thank you to him. With one last look at him she walked out of his room, and hotel. He'll never know it but he saved her life last night.


End file.
